cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Remia
Remia is a large civilian colony, and the first planet colonized by the Szera Autocracy after the Revolution. It is well-known for its scenic views and generally pleasant weather, as well its reputed enthusiasm for all things scientific. The Viessaeihr family is the only one among Izera's governor families to have both theran and human members, and is known for its progressive attitudes. Remia is also notable for being the place where the Remia Treaty was negotiated and signed. Climate and Geography Remia is divided into two main continents, each roughly 7,000,000 square kilometres, named Vaud'roy and Rezal. These are surrounded by hundreds of small continents which are generally only about 200,000 square kilometres in area. All continents sit in the plant's single enormous ocean. Most of Remia's two main continents are covered in temperate rainforest, save for their southernmost shores which are mostly tropical. Climate conditions across the many small continents varies greatly depending on their positions relative to the equator. Weather across the two primary continents tends to be quite predictable, even without the advanced techniques of the 36th century, and alternates between a Sunny Season and a Rainy Season, which each occupy about half the Remian year. During the Sunny Season, as it name suggests, the weather is generally sunny and warm, usually varying between 25°C and 18°C. The Rainy Season is marked by very frequent light rainstorms, cloudy skies and temperatures between 15°C and 10°C. Remia's predictable and typically calm weather, along with its lush biosphere, made it an ideal place for a colony, though the planet itself lacked very many valuable minerals and metals, so growth was initially somewhat slow due to the need to import materials from Akanda and other Izeran colonies. The planet's first governor, Colai Viessaeihr, became fascinated with many of the planet's native life forms and took up the study of biology as a hobby. Since then, Remia's planetary government has always invested heavily in scientific endeavours and education, and as of 3555, was home to several highly prestigious universities and research centres. Towering white cliffs, comprised of a limestone-like material, are a common geographical sight across Remia. They are widely loved by locals and visitors alike as they provide a kind of "canvas" for the planet's famous natural lightshows; the light from sunset and sunrise reflects off the blue, crystalline leafs of the Azura trees as colourful Liorae birds dart through the forest canopy. Coastal cities see all this joined by the glowing Galitee in the oceans. Notable Lifeforms *'Azuras' are a species of tree native to Remia's temperate rainforests. They generally grow to roughly 30ft in height and have broad leaves. Azuras are particularly notable for their unusual blue leaves which, from a distance, look very much like sapphires and other, similar gemstones. Their pseudo-crystalline nature reflects the light of the Nijar System's star in very unique ways, causing spectacular natural light-shows under the correct conditions. *'Liorae' are a species of bird that exists throughout Remia's various biomes, though most subspecies exist in its temperate forests. They are generally 28 cm long with 41 cm wingspans. They gather in large flocks that are often several hundred in number. Their plumage is famously colourful and varies widely even across individuals of the same subspecies from the same region. A Liorae's bones are mostly hollow and have numerous cavities which are filled by a unique internal gas-bladder which naturally generates helium. These two anatomical features make the birds extremely light allowing them to avoid the ground almost indefinitely. As a result, most Liorae have very small, primitive legs. Remia's first colonists mistakenly believed that the creatures had no legs at all. *'Galitee' are large, aquatic, surface-dwelling creatures notable for their bioluminescence and relatively simple anatomy given their size. They are comprised of a semi-transparent, gelatinous body with only cartilaginous bones and a very simple digestive system. Galitee slowly and gently skim the surface of Remia's oceans, filtering the water for microorganisms. They have very large, wide mouths and broad, fan-like tails. Their eyes and other sense-organs are very rudimentary. Galitee typically reach 20ft in length with mouths reaching up to 4ft in width. They travel in small family groups and are mobile for their entire lives, which usual last roughly 20 to 30 Standard Years. Most Izerans know of Galitee due to their unusual tendency to produce very bright lights in colourful and complex patterns at every sunrise and sunset they see. The reason for these light shows is still unknown. Visiting Terrans often compare them to both jellyfish and whales. International Cultural Ties Remia is sister world of the Verandi Empire's Emeraldia. Because of their dedication to working with and protecting their exceptional natural scenery, they are the self-styled "Natural Beauties of the Galaxy." When the symbolic arrangement was announced, Planetary Governor Aszmine Viessaeihr jokingly said that Remia and Emeraldia were "the prettiest sisters in the whole galaxy!" Category:Izeran Planets Category:Izera Category:Planets